movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in Miss Bianca and the Bernard II: Fievel's Adventure/Transcript
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Lady-and-the-Tramp-II-Scamp-s-Adventure/Movie?id=20278&s=rapid (the adventure begins) Nikkdisneylover8390 presents Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure Chorus: To this small, little Not too big, little homey Nice, little, quaint, little always kindly Old New England town Welcome If you're new to the place And feeling uneasy Fret not a bit In this always, friendly Old New England town Welcome (2x) (song plays) (We walk along) (and stroll along) Chorus: To our family picnic July fourth picnic Independence Day! (we step onward) Helen: Aunt Queen, Are you going to see at the picnic day tomorrow? Queen: Of course. My precious canines love the Fourth of July. Men: Whether next of kin or new-door neighbor Happily, we pool our labor to give our town a new face (seem happy) Waldorf: A nifty new look! Statler: A red, white, and blue look, to be exact! (Fievel made Waldorf and SPLAT) (all over) Statler: Oof! Waldorf: Ow! (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laugh) (Woody laughs) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Gumball, Darwin and Anais laugh) (Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie laugh) (Babies laugh) (Otto and Larry laugh) (Sandy laughs) (Charles and Mambo laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Fievel! (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Men: And when we're done, you'll never know the place (they sing more) (We kept walking along) (to our goal) PPGs: At our family picnic July fourth picnic Independence Day! There's a buzzing in the air Children running everywhere As all of us prepare For that once-a-year wonderful day. (they dance) (We head into the house) (and go inside) Pooh and the Gang: And our spirits are so high Feels like Christmas in July As we pray the hours fly To that star-spangled Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day (we party) Tanya, Teresa and Cynthia: We can hardly wait to bathe and dress up We love picnics we confess, yup! (Johnny Bravo does the monkey) Miss Bianca: With Helen and with Bob We've made a home from which we'll never roam Bernard: Why would we when we're so contented here, In this fine, little not too, Big, little, cosy, Warm, little, swell, little, Always loving, Old New England home All: In our small, little, not too big Little, homey, nice, little Quaint, little, Always friendly Old New England town Welcome, Welcome, Welcome... Welcome! All: Hooray! Bob Harr: All right, Time for a bath. The water's hot. (Fievel's sisters are excited) Tanya: Oh boy. I love taking a bath. It makes me feel clean. Teresa: I love taking dips in it. Cynthia: Yeah. Makes me wet too. (they all attempt to go first one by one) Tanya: Me first. Teresa: Me second. Cynthia: Wait a sec. Fievel: But I don't like baths. Buttercup: Me too. Bubbles: What?! Blossom: You know what happen in one of our episodes. Edd: You were very stinky. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's the same, Fiev. When you live in a house, You gotta be clean. Sandy: Yeah. And don't lie to your pop. Fievel: But I'm so glad that I'm a wild mouse. Slappy: (Scar's voice) WHAT?! What did you say? Fievel: (Zazu's voice) Uh nothing? Slappy: (Scar's voice) You know the rules, Don't never go wild around this house or else. You're a house mouse. Fievel: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Slappy. I'm a house mouse. I-I... Well, I only mentioned to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Tongueo: Come on, Son. Better give you a bath too. Rompo: Don't be shy. The water is fine. Tia: Fievel, You're not suppose to climb on the furniture, So get down from there before you break something. Skippy: I'd rather you didn't reach the top. Fievel: Let's do some mouse stuff, Pop. You know, Eating cheese, Run through mouse holes and frighten elephants. Ed: Accidents can happen easily. Kitty: Fievel, We mean it. Hannah: You could easily get hurt. Bernard: Got it! Fievel: Pop! Eddy: You heard what he said. (Fievel and Bernard played around and laugh) Skippy: Fievel and Bernard are sure like Pop and Sonny. (Then THUMP, Piano case closes) (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) Bob: Bernard, I hope you're not making a mess in there. Toulouse: Not really. No. Marie: Sorry Robert. Berlioz: Our mistake. Yin: You know what'll happen if you make a mess. Yang: A penalty counting. Fluffy Bun: End up in the mouse house on a leach. That's what. Bunnie: And you'll end up staying until you've learned a lesson. Bernard: Okay, Son, Time to settle down. Why don't you go play with Jack-Jack? Reba: Yeah. He's your best buddy after all. (Fievel goes to Jack-Jack) Speckle: That's a good lad. (Fievel and Jack-Jack tugged over the hat) Jack-Jack: Fievel. Luna: They're playing with the hat. Darnell: If he's not careful. Robbie: It could tear apart. (Fievel messes around with the hat) Antoine: Be careful with that, Filly. Bob: Fievel! Rotor: Bob's ordering to stop. Pat: Oh great. Now look what you did to his favorite hat. Stan: He's messed it up suddenly. Dexter: Fievel, We have told you once and we told you twice. No. Johnny Bravo: Never do anything bad. (We hang the hat with the other torn hats) Courage: Something's going with Fievel, or my name is Sir Topham Hatt, and it's not. Bob: Now let's see how well you behave enough to give you a bath. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Rocky J. Squirrel: This should be really good, Bullwinkle. (Fievel tries to struggles to get away) Jack-Jack: Bad Fiev. Bullwinkle: Poor Fievel. Bob: Fiev, Stop squirming. Jiminy: Oh, poor Filly. When will he learn? (SCRUB, WASH) Pooh: Bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Rabbit: Oh my. Bob: It's about time, You settle down. Eeyore: Could be best. Bob: There. All done. Christopher Robin: Finally. (Kessie toss the bouncy ball outside as Fievel go gets it) Roo: Look at them, Mum. Baboon: Hey, Come back here! Weasel: Bring yourself back here. (Fievel came back into the house) Prince Max: That's better. (Kessie toss the ball into the living room and Fievel goes after it) Ruby: Watch it, Filly. Danny Danbul: Come back here now! Olie Polie Bear: Your pop will not be happy if he sees this! (Fievel knocks down the table) Wallace: Oh heck! (Fievel bumps into the piano and the picture falls onto the ground) (Gromit grabs the picture) Jack-Jack: Yay! Yay! Zozi: Can no-one stop Filly? (The ball lands into the trash can and Fievel jumped into it to get) Tigger: Yikes! (Fievel tilts down the trash can and the curtains fall down) Anais: Ouch. Darwin: That smarts. (Fievel came out) Gumball: Thank goodness. Bob: Fievel! Oh no, What a mess! Sunil: Oh dear. Bradley: Uh oh. Pepper: Oh my. Robert: Now you've done it Fievel. Andrew: What's going to happen now? Bob: This time you've gone too far! Harry: (Rat in the Hat's voice) Oh cheese and whiskers! (Bernard looks at Fievel firmly) Amy Fourpaws: Oh my. Now he's in for it. Bob: You've been a bad mouse. Now I'm going to chain you up. Earl: As a punishment? Stinky: Afraid so. Now he's on a leach. Tyler: Poor Filly. Bob: Now don't like me like that, You won't be out here all the time. Until you learn a lesson. Ryan: Yeah. Behave yourself. Tanya: Man, I really need another bath. Ian: Exactly. Alvin: That was way off. Einstein: And a little too far. Narrator: Later... (Fievel sighs in disappointment) Stanz: Poor Filly. Danny: Well, We tried to warn him, But he deserves that. Natane: Now he's grounded. (Bernard sighs in sorry) Griff: When can Filly stop being a brat? Miss Bianca: Bernard? Zoe: Looks like Miss Bianca's coming to see Bernard. Bernard: Best thing that Bob could've done for a boy. Chaining him up. Vinnie: That's not good. Bernard: He has to learn the rules of the house, Rolls from a mouse into a wild one. Minka: And makes a complete fool of himself. Bernard: But I found, Bianca. If it weren't for her, I'll wind up in the pound. I'm just trying to protect him, He'll understand someday. Felina: Until he can behave himself. (Fievel practice howling) Bianca: Maybe he'll understand today. Comquateater: He's been the best boy you parents have ever had. Julimoda: Not to mention Bradley adopted by Steph and Sandy, Even Kessie to Owen and Priscilla, Alan and Zayne to Chris and Angelina, Penny to Amy and Tails, Ellie adopted by Waldo and Jingle and Luke to Tongueo and Penny Ling. Big C: Yes. There's no doubt Bunnie and Tyler will give birth to a kid soon. (Rompo sighs): Just ain't fair. Wish I had kid too. Tongueo: Trust me. You'll have a kid soon and get a baby carrier to carry it in. Winter: You will. Besides... (Whispers) I'm pregnant too. Penny Ling: Yes. That's right. Rompo: You are? Winter: That's right. Rompo: Oh, Thank you. If I get a son, I'll name it... Uh... Walter. Tongueo: Great idea, bro. And don't worry too much for it. (Later, Outside, Fievel still practice his howling) Tongueo: He's practicing his howling. (Bernard came out to talk to him) (while he was doing so) Bernard: Sonny. Fievel: Oh, You startle me. Bernard: I sure did. I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with you. Fievel: About what? Bernard: I knew you would be hungry sooner or later. Fievel: No thank you. Bernard: I'm sorry, boy. You'll shape up, that's all. Fievel: I've always get blamed for everything, Even by the heroes. Bernard: Sometimes, it's hard being part of the family. Now obey certain rules. Fievel: But I want to run wild and free like a real mouse! (Trips) (and crashes) Fievel: Oops. Timothy Q. Mouse: Oh, Filly. You poor thing. Bernard: Son, this world is full of traps. Now you have a certain family to love you. Fievel: As long as I listen to you. (sighs) Pop, I feel like I don't belong here. Do you ever feel this way? Bernard: I like was you when I was your age. Fievel: You're never like me. You've been a house mouse for all your life. How'd you know? Bernard: Oh, you'll be surprised, Filly, that I'm going to protect you. Fievel: (angrily) Like what? By putting me on a chain? Bernard: Those are the rules, me boy. Fievel: All I ever hear is rules, Rules, Rules! "Don't do this!" and "Don't do that!" What good are these things that you can never use them? (howls) Bernard: Easy with that howling. Fievel: I can't help it, Pop! Wild animals howl in the moon! Bernard: No wild mice in the family. Fievel: Then maybe I don't wanna be in this family! Bernard: Like it or not, you are a part of this family, and until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being out here every night! (Bernard walks away angrily) (and leaves Fievel alone) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well that didn't go well. Sandy: That wasn't very nice at all. Eddy: Knew it. He'll never listen. Edd: Eddy! Ed: True. How can he be a real house mouse? Hey. (laughs) That rhymes. Buttercup: Makes perfect sense of what you said. (Fievel sat on top of the mouse house) Bubbles: Poor Filly. Blossom: He likes to be wild and not housed. Tod: That poor mouse. (Tod's ears droop) Copper: It's just too bad, Tod. Narrator: Two hours later. (two hours later) (Fievel hears a gang coming) (and gasps) (Fievel peeks through the fence) (to see what is happening) (Fozzie laughs) (with joy) (Fozzie, Kermit, Pepe, Gonzo, Rizzo, Marian and Olivia run along) (through the streets) (Olivia looks at Fievel) (who gasps) Fozzie: Hey Olivia. (Looks at Fievel) Why don't you came out? Fievel: Only if I'm ready. Pepe: He's in chains. (Fievel frowns) (Mojo and Jackal runs along) (by) Wesley: Come back here, You varmints! (Olivia gasps) (They hide) (for cover) (Mojo, Jackal and Wesley run around the pound car, Until Mojo and Jackal were gone) (like a bullet) Wesley: Hey, Where they go? (Looks behind) What the...? (gasps) (Jackal zips past him and grabs his hat) (without him noticing) Wesley: Hey, Drop that! (goes to catch Jackal) (Jackal toss the hat to the others) (who grab it) Wesley: In the name of the P... Aw, Come on now. That's not fair. (jumps up and down in anger) (Mojo toss it into the sky) (to reach the top) (Wesley barely catch it even Marian) (who gasp) Gerald: (came out) What's going on out here? Kenai: Is something bonkers? (The hat landed near Fievel) (who gasped) Olivia: Hey, Kid. The hat? Fievel: Um? (Gives her it) (and flees) Wesley: Come on now. Hand it over, Girl. (Olivia gulps) (BITE) Wesley: YEOW!! (rubs his hand) Gerald: What's this? Zack: And what's happening? (Jackal was about to catch the hat until CATCH) (POOF) (All gasps) (in shock) Wesley: Hey! Gotcha! Now it's off to the pound with you. (snickers) (But Jack grabs the net handle lifted him into the air and THUD him to the ground) (with a Wilhelm scream) (Then Jackal place the net over his bottom) Wesley: Oh! (falls over) Jackal: Ha! (snickers) Gerald: Jackal. Tigger: (gasps) Jackal's back again?! (He and the gang left off) Wesley: Get back here, Animals! I'm gonna get my hands on you! (Drives off after them) (and is gone) Gerald: Still wanted to be a wild mouse, Huh? Not gonna happen. Tennessee: A likely story. (They walk away) Chumley: Likely to happen. (Fievel tries to open the gate) (to get free) (Fievel jumps up and down looking over the fence) (to see what can happen) (Song starts) (and plays) Fievel: Far from here is Where I want to be Somewhere out there Loose and running Nobody's leash to hold me Nobody's hugs to crush me Nobody's soap And scratchy combs To bathe and brush me (sings more) Fievel: A world without fences Where I can run free And be with real mice Will bring the real mouse out in me No walls and no boundaries Where I can be free A world without Walls or fences That's exactly Where I want to beeeeeeeeeee (hums more) Fievel: This mouse just won't Sleep his life away On some sofa Like his father Too many nuts to chew up Too many smells to sample Too many fancy flower beds to rip and trample (whistles more) (HONK HONK) (a horn is heard) Fievel: No rules to control me Gang: Boo! (scoffs) Fievel: That's not what I want to be. (Fievel: Boo! Madame Mousey and Belladonna: AH!) (they flee) Fievel: A world without fences That's the world I want for me No rules, no responsibilities On my own, Completely free A world without fences For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (cheers) (Fievel tugs on the leach) (and struggles to free himself from it) (SNAP) (it snaps) Fievel: Wahoo! So long house mice, You can't tell me what to do anymore, Cause I'm a wild mouse. (goes free) Melody: Now what? Barbra: Is there something wrong? Fievel: Hey, You guys! Wait for me! Emerald: Uh-oh. Tawnie: He's running away. Sasha: Imagine that. Melody: We gotta go after him. Barbra: And stop him. (Fievel ran down the street) Emerald: Stop him! (Fievel search each alley for the gang) (to see if they around) (Fievel sighs) (with worry) (Then hear Olivia fighting bugs) (and goes to see her) (Olivia growls and snarls at the bugs) (who gasp) (Fievel peeks) (to see what's wrong) Fievel: Hmm... (seems impressed) Fievel: Pretty good picking place. Huh? Olivia: Hmm, I can see you know your way around an alley. Fievel: Is that obvious? Olivia: Couldn't miss it if I tried. This must be your diploma from the school of hard knocks. Fievel: Yeah. I just graduated. Olivia: Then you must know this move. Any street mouse would. (Olivia charges and hops on each object and knocks down a trash can) (with a loud crash) Fievel: Wow. Slick move. I mean, That's kids stuff. Olivia: Yeah, right. (Fievel charges and got some difficulty doing it) (with problems occuring) (Then he falls down when the trash can landed on him, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Olivia: You've got your own style, don't you, tenderfoot? Fievel: Think so. Olivia: Here. You don't belong on this street, do you? Melody: Fievel, There you are. Emerald: Where have you been? Olivia: Who are they? Sasha: We're Fievel's buddies. Barbra: FGOUSA. Tawnie: That's right. (Horn honks, Olivia went off) Barbra: Yeow. That's the horn. (Fievel follows her) Sasha: Looks like she's attracted to him. (Olivia runs down the street) (with Fievel following) (Fievel tries to avoid cars) (without getting squashed) (Horse neighs) (loudly) Fievel: Yikes! (yelps) Emerald: We gotta get the others and tell them. Sasha: Got it. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Miss Bianca: Fievel. (gasps) Fievel? (makes a double take) Miss Bianca: Oh no. Bernard! (goes to warn Bernard) Tigger: He's go... What?!! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: WHAT?!? Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: That can be worse. Max (Dog): But what's worse? Gidget: We gotta go after him. Duke: Right away. (We went off) Snowball: We're coming, Fievel. (Back with Fievel who's still following Olivia) (however) (He follows her into a junkyard) (to join her) (Fievel gasps): Wow. (seems impressed) Fievel: They're jumping on the sofa and playing in the trash, And breaking stuff. (feels delighted) Fievel: If only there are hats to chew on. (looks around) (Jackal and Gonzo tugs on the hat) (together) Fievel: Whoohoo! Goodbye chains, Hello freedom! (jumps with joy) Fozzie: Go Jackal! (they cheer) (Jackal swings Gonzo into sky, Goofy yodel) (WHEE!) (He lands in a funnel) (of something being a steam engine) Jackal: So, Does any of you wild animals can take Jackal on? Olivia: Don't be afraid. (They charge) (onward) (They pass him and bumped into a matress) (with a loud bump!) Mojo: That's right, Junkyard animals rule this town! Jackal: And Jackal rules the Junkyard animals! (they both laugh) (Howl) (louder) Mojo: Hey Olivia, Tell me. Who's the king of the Junkyard? Olivia: Oh, you are, Mojo. And it's quite a kingdom you've got here. Mojo: Aha. That's my girl. Jackal: That's the old spirit! Olivia: I'm not your girl, who belongs to anyone. (Jackal howls) (loudly) (They howl) (loudly) (Fievel joins in) (with them) (They stop and look at them) (suddenly) Fievel: What? (gasps) Gonzo: Look here you guys, It looks like we got a new recrew. (seems impressed) Pepe: Ho ho ho. The little house mouse. All: Cool. Fozzie: Hey, You got off the leach. (Fievel nods) (Marian sniffs) (something) Fievel: Hey, Hey, Watch it. Marian: Oh, be still, my heart. I'm gettin' a bad case of puppy love. Jackal: Wait, Wait, Wait, Hold on a darn minute. Mojo: I'm the tough guy around here. And no-one joins the junkyard gang until we say so. Jackal: What's your name? Fievel: Name's Fievel. Jackal: So Fiev, You just saw our wild stuff and wanted to join us. Right? Fievel: I sure do. Mojo: Not to say this, But how many house animals get to run in this pack? Fievel: None. Jackal: Well, If you're not a house mouse, Why do you have a collar with license on your neck? Fievel: Because I use it since I'm around with my family. (They laugh) (with joy) Fievel: Look, I don't wanna be in a house. All they have is rules, Rules, Rules. I wanna be wild and free like you guys. Mojo: I don't know, kid. Your average house dog ain't got what it takes. Fozzie: Go ahead, You two. Tell him what it takes. Both: Okay. (Song begins) (and plays) Jackal: In junkyard society We're repelled by all propriety Humility and modesty Good manners and sobriety Mojo: We always gulp our meat Our coats are never neat Alas, we lack all poise We're full of natural noise (BURP) Jackal: No pets you stroke and pat You might as well be a cat In junkyard Society All: Society. Mojo: We are the mutual unelite An underclass from our head to feet Our deeds are spiteful our mischief pure We got a natural disorder Jackal: For which there's no cure. Mojo and Jackal: Down to the junkyard Straight to the junkyard Step to the junkyard Society rag Pepe: That's where you're nobody's perfumed pet. Gonzo: Where you can wet where you want to wet Marian: Where you put charity on the shelf Mojo: The only one that you'll look out for Is you yourself Jackal: Is you yourself All: Down in the junkyard Check out the junkyard Doin' the junkyard Society rag (they dance) Gonzo: No distemper shots from the vet Marian: Show your temper Gonzo: Mean as you can get. Pepe: Down at the yard where we live and let (They wear on a broken car on top of the junk pile) (all together) Pepe: Chaos and trouble Oh, we do it double Mojo: None of this play-it-safe house dog stuff Jackal: Our days are risky Our nights are "ruff" The peaceful life leaves us ill at ease Mojo: We're crude and loud in a crowd and very proud of our fleas Fozzie: I love this guy! All: Down at the junkyard Check out the junkyard Step to the junkyard Straight to the junkyard Doin' the junkyard Gonzo: Sing it, Boy! All: Society Rag (Song ends) (and stops) Fievel: What a blast. I never get this away at home. Mojo: So you really think you got what it takes to be a junkyard dog, huh? Olivia: Well, I just saw his funny moves when he's in the alley. All: Huh? Fievel: Yeah. Watch this. (does a special move) (Trips a little) (and almost falls over) Jackal: Impressive. But ain't that easy for you. Mojo: Not yet anyway. Jackal: Watch this. (Tossed a trash can lid) (into the sky) (Olivia jumps on it) (and rolls on it) Olivia: Every move starts with a test. Fievel: Wow. Jackal: A test! Bingo! (chuckles) Mojo: You have the right ideas and you're my girl. Olivia: No, I am not! Jackal: Whatever. Mojo: Okay, Filly. We'll give you a shot. As long as you pass a little test of courage down a baddie's path. Jackal: You'll start at Shere Khan's alley. Mojo: Got it? (Others gasps and shook their heads) (and refuse) Jackal: Now Fiev, Don't listen to them. Fievel: Are you sure about this? Jackal: Si. Fievel: Alright. Let's try it. For if I'm brave enough. (We came in, Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) Rabbit :That's what fierce looks like. Fievel will join the stray animals club. Jackal: You guys?! Eeyore: That's right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Jackal O'Tucksy. I've should known. Sandy: So you're the one working for Mojo Jojo, I see. Fievel: Guys, Listen. Don't take me back, I hate those rules at home. Give me a chance to be wild and free, And let me join the junkyard gang. Johnny Bravo: Just like Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Fat Albert: Don't even mention me. Tito: Or us Cosby kids. Dexter: Sorry. Bill Cosby: That's okay. (Stephen Squirrelsky facepalms and sighs): Fine. But you'll regret this to your family. Sandy: And don't say you were warned. (We walked along) (to our goal) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) Slappy: That is quite enough, Skippy. Fine. Fievel is just a part of the family and now wants to join the junkyard gang. Answer me! Stephen Squirrelsky: Watch it, Aunt. Slappy: You watch it! Stephen Squirrelsky: He's not going to break the law, You know? Slappy: (laughs) Yeah, right. Narrator: Sorry Narrator: Meanwhile Bob: Did you call the pound? Helen: Yes, dear. They haven't seen him. Bianca: Oh, Bernard, Fievel's never been out all not, Anything could happen to him. Bernard: Hey, hey, easy Pidge. We'll find him before he gets him self in real trouble. Dawson: Oh, Miss Bianca. Basil: We came as soon as we heard. Oh! Och! Och! Tanya, Teresa and Cynthia: Uncle Basil, Uncle Dawson, Fievel ran away! Basil: It's okay, lassies. We'll find your brother, no matter what. Dawson: Besides, you know of how I saved Pop from his death, yes? Tanya and Teresa: Eww. Basil: Ach! here he goes again. I told you there'll be no living with him. Cynthia: That Fievel is going to get into so much trouble when he gets home. Teresa: Well, I don't like him back. Tanya: Who cares? He know better then to run off. Cynthia: I bet he gets a slipper right across his great, big, fat.... Bianca: Excuse me? Cynthia: We really do miss him, Mom. Bianca: That's better. Bernard: We'll be back with your brother in no time. Your old man's got the speed and cunning mouse half his age. (Bernard onto the mouse house) (carries on) Bob: Bernard, Bianca, Let's go. (they set off) Bianca: Hope the heroes find him. Bernard: Don't worry. They'll find him. (Back with us) (however) Anderson: Keep out. Sheila: And never come close to us. Little Dog: Oh well. Test's not gonna work after all. Big Dog: Only if it does, that is. Jackal: All right, Filly. Freddi: This must work however. Mojo: Fetch his out of the alley. Luther: Go for it, Filly. (Fievel enters the alley) (to find Shere Khan) (Tongueo looks at the baby carrier): Huh? Where's Luke? Danny (Cats Don't Dance): For that matter, where is he? (Luke crawls into the alley) Sawyer: Look! There he is! Penny: Luke! (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (Fievel and Luke sees Shere Khan asleep) Cranston: I can't watch this one. (Luke crawls torward Shere Khan) (and tries not to wake him up) Fievel: Baby, No. (Luke carefully sneaks) Fievel: Let me. (Luke stops) (Fievel carefully grabs the can away from Shere Khan) (and drags Luke with him) (BUMP) Fievel: Ow. (Shere Khan awakens) Fievel: Uh-oh. (Luke gasps) (and gulps) Shere Khan: You! Fievel: Yipe! (Shere Khan charges at them) Fievel: Yipes! (Fievel picks up Luke) (and pulls him away) Fievel (Taran's voice): C-c-come on, Luke! (saves Luke) (Shere Khan pursuit them) (as they flee) (They climb up crates as Khan smashes into them) (and destroys them) (They flew through the sky) (into the sky) (Fievel grabs onto a sheet) (from nearby) (Luke grabs onto Fievel's tail) (and hangs on) (Shere jumps) (back) (They try to hang on) (for dear life) (A hanger pin pops off) (suddenly) Fievel: Whoa! (Luke refuses to let go) (The other hanger pin pops off and they fall) Fievel: Yikes! (The sheet covers up Shere Khan) (and traps him) (Shere Khan runs along) (and tries to escape) Pat: It's a spook! A spook! Stan: Oh help! Hunter Rover: It's Shere Khan! Scatter! Coleen Rover: Run! (Shere Khan smashes through the fence) Shag Rover: Oops! (RIP) Muzzle Rover: He ripped it! (Luke crawls away) (back to his pop) Penny: Luke! (grabs Luke) (He quivers and shakes) (and hides in his dad's baby carrier) (Fievel runs to get away from) (Shere Khan) (Fievel runs into and knocks down Nanny and Perdita) (over) (Her wig was off and on Fievel) (who couldn't see) (Fievel toss the wig away) (into the distance) (Olivia came in when Shere Khan's chasing him) (and came to save Fievel) (They run along when Wesley drives along) (all of a sudden) Wesley: Huh? Well, Looky here. You ain't getting away this time. (goes to get them) (Shere Khan takes the wrong way) (away from Fievel) Wesley: I got you now, Mousey. (Catches Olivia into the net) Olivia: Help! (Fievel jumps and hangs onto the net) (to save Olivia) Wesley: Hey! Are you mad?! (struggles) (They'll drive past a lamppost) (like a bullet) (SNAP) (the net breaks apart) (And Fievel and Olivia lands on sacks of flour) (and are safe) (Shere Khan came in) (to attack) (Wesley's about to run over Shere Khan) (who got out of the way) (CRASH, Shere Khan goofy hollers through the sky) (into the air) (Crashes into veggie crates) (and spills fruit and vegetables everywhere) (Wesley caughts Shere Khan) (and arresteds him) Wesley: That'll get you a hard time at the pound, Fella. Attack of a deputy animal control officer vehicle. (Tosses him into the truck and drives off) (to the pound) Olivia: Hey, Are you okay? Fievel: Yeah. I think so. Olivia: You saved my life. Nobody asked you to dare do that. Fievel: Wow. Have you seen it? Fozzie: He's one slick mouse. Marian: You've done everyone a big favor, yes? Ed: You did good. Edd: We're so proud of you. Eddy: Maybe. Blossom: If it's good, that is. Jackal: No, No. That's was all wrong. That test was a penalty. Bubbles: A penalty?! Buttercup: Oops. Tigger: A test all wrong and--? What?! Jackal: In the junkyard, It's every junkyard animal for itself. We gotta put you into another test. Ruby: Oh dear. (They try to open the gate) (by finding a way to get through) Jackal: Darn! Can somebody open this gate?! Fozzie: Sure thing. (Charges) Max (Max and Ruby): This should be amusing. (SMASH) (the gate is opened) Fozzie: Did I got it open? Tim: You did. Pepe: That's using your head, Fozzie. General Skarr: Just like in Toy Story 2. Hector: Let's go. Dr. Ghastly: Right away. (We walked along) (and carried on) Narrator: A Few Moments Later (We walked down the field) Stomach: How much farther, Buzz? Fievel: This is great, This is living, I never get to do this at home. Hamtaro: You can say that again. Cappy: This is living. Bijou: Best day ever. Fievel: After I past my next test, I'm gonna be the best junkyard mouse there ever was. Boss: Yeah. You wish to pass more tests then ever before. Marian: I don't think so, Fiev. You're maybe good, But you'll never be as good as the masters. Jackal: Here we go again. Maggie Lee: Not as good yet. Gonzo: Marian's right. In my days, There was one great junkyard mouse that any animal was amazing. Others: Bernard. Ben the Fox: Wherever you are. Fievel: What? Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me? Sandy: I beg your pardon? Fozzie: He taught Mojo everything for being on the streets. Okay? Jack Jackalope: So that's why. Marian: Jackal and Mojo's trouble was Bernard's trouble. Mr. Blue Jay: Oh rats. Fozzie: But Bernard's trouble was Mojo and Jackal's trouble. Oinky Doinky: Seriously? Fozzie: He got away with everything. Yakko: Oh dear. Marian: He was a prize to me until he's gone and got away from me too. Wakko: Oh bother. Fozzie: I remember that he stole an entire cheese wagon and the dogcatcher chased him all the way down to the river. Dot: Oh my. Gonzo: But worse. It was dogcatchers. Tigger: (gasps) Some real dogcatchers?! Roo: How many? Kanga: Eleven thousand? Narrator: Flashback Gonzo's Voice: Two dozen. (Bernard runs when Razoul and his guards pursuit him) (and try to catch them) Gonzo's Voice: Now that I think about it, the police and the army cavalry... were after the boy as well. (Bernard was near a waterfall) Gonzo's Voice: He was trapped. Now that explains if Bernard was gonna go... that means he was gonna go in style. (Bernard jumps down the waterfall) Gonzo's voice: And that's the reason he was never seen again. Narrator: End of Flashback Gumball: Then what happen? Gonzo: They say when the wind blows... you can still hear Bernard howl. Jackal: No! That's not what happened, You squab! Darwin: What did you call him?! Jackal: Look, He met this girly white mouse, You know? Queen of a kennel club set. You her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Bianca. Anais: So that's why they met. Olivia: But he found his true love. T.W.: So cool. Mojo: He betrayed me! You can't have a family and still be a junkyard animal, So I gave him a choice, It's either me or her, But he picked his life on a chain. Woolie: Oh dear. Tillie: And? Frances: Hooked up with a real powder puff. Sleepin' on carpets. Free room and board, I suppose. Jackal: That's right. Pudge: So cool. Ellie: But he and Bianca are Fievel's p... (Waldo covers her mouth) Waldo: Shh! Quiet, sweetie. Jingle: Don't tell them. Charles: If they find out, they'll be sure to make them slaves. Fievel: Nope. I'm not related to him. Tina: Not yet anyway. Trix: If he did tell them, Then It'll be worse. Shy: Worse than we'll expect it. (We go onward) (to reach our goal) Narrator: Much Later (We're at the train station) (to see some trains arriving and departing) Fievel: That can't be true. He gave it up? All of it? What can be better then this? Inspector Gadget: Anything else, that is. Olivia: Fievel, Are you okay? Penny Brown: What's wrong? Olivia: Why are you around here? Do you have a nice family back home? Fievel: Wh-Wh-What difference does it make? All families are alike. Amy: So what? Shadow: They make you take baths and sleep in a bed... and, and you have to eat everything in your bowl. Tails: And when it rains, You get to come in doors. Cream: Ah. Let's just say you're lucky you've never had to live with a family. Sonic (Scar's voice): What?! What did you say? Cream: Uh nothing? Sally: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever mention that thing at the railroad. Everyone has a family! Cream: Yes, Everyone has a family. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Rotor: Well, good. We're delighted. Olivia: I had five families once. Tigger: You do? Randy/Spike: Just like Fievel does? Olivia: I wish to be in one forever, But they never have me longer. They move or have a new baby in the family. Same old story and not on the street. Nicky: Oh dear. Fievel: You really want a family. Don't you? But you've got Mojo and Jackal. Torn: And a whole gang of friends with them. Olivia: No! You can't tell them! And not a chance! Fievel: Don't worry, Your secrets safe with me. I promise. Serena: Yeah. Of course it's true. Gerald: So, You're Mojo's girl. Huh? Olivia: No, of course not! Well, you are, Filly. Fievel: Well, As a junkyard animal, You can stay up late or dig... (TRAIN WHISTLE BLOWING) Fievel: Yeah. Or play or dig and... (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Olivia: Run! (Ed and Eddy scream) Amy (Duchess' voice): Oh no! Harry: (Gordon's Michael Brandon's voice) Oh my! Earl: Run for it! Stinky: Incoming train! (We run) Andrew: The oncoming train is gaining on us! Babs: Head for the hills! Buster: Gangway! Rusty: Retreat! Buttons: Yikes! (We run across a bridge) (with the pursuing train after us) Rabbit: Run! We gotta run! Toulouse: Run! Marie: We're almost there! Berlioz: Keep running! (Fievel gets stuck) Wallace: Oh heck! Robert (Tony's voice): Fievel! Master Shake: Someone, save him! (Train's getting closer) Frylock: If we don't stop that train, it'll run over Fievel. Meatwad: Push him down! Bert Raccoon: I can't watch. (We push Fievel down and we fall off the bridge, Goofy holler) Melissa Raccoon: Down we go! (SPLASH) Ralph Raccoon: Oh, thank heavens above. We're safe. (We swam to shore) Zim: Thank heavens we got out of the way of that train. Emily: Where's Fievel? Gir: Fievel? Fievel? Streaky: He must've drowned. Tail Terrier: Or swim to shore. (We looked around) Mammoth Mutt: Any sign of him? Narrator: Meanwhile Bob: Excuse me. I'm looking for a mouse who wears a blue hat. Police: Well, it seems like he has gone off on vacation. (Dawson sniffs the sent) (from nearby) Dawson: Wait. I think I'm picking up something. (goes to see what's up) Basil: You sure? (Dawson nods) (Dawson heads to the lake with Bernard, Bianca and Basil following) (to see the situation) Dawson: There. (they gasp) Bianca: Oh look! (they spot something) Bernard: Fievel! (Dives in) (to save his son) (Bernard grabs it and came back to shore) (to show the others) Bianca: Fievel? (sees if it's actually her son) (It was just a wig) Bianca: Oh. Thank goodness. (seems confused) (Basil sniffs) (to see if it's alive) Basil: A wig?! Eck! You smelled a wig, Man? You're hopeless. (Bernard frowns) Dawson: Oh. Sorry. (frowns) Bianca: Come on. We gotta keep searching. (they set off) Bernard: I never been so hard on him. Voice: Hey. (They walk along) (to find their boy) (Back with us are still looking for Fievel) (to see where he's at) (Fievel came to shore, Coughs and sputters) (out the water) Tia: There he is. Kitty: How'd he get to safety? Olivia: Whew. There's gotta be a better way to take a bath. Huh? Hannah: Look over there. Sandy: Glad you're safe. Skippy: You made it. Slappy: You're such a mouse. Leonard: And a hero too. Fievel: Trust me. There's no way to take a bath. No offense. Betty Barrett: That's alright. None taken. Olivia: You're defiantly a house mouse. Fievel: Not at all. X-5: Oh yes you are. (We walked along) Sparky: Half to be exact. Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! (We walked down the park) (and carried onward) (Song begins) (and plays) Fievel's Voice: I never had this feeling before She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore And I see that there's more now Than just running free Olivia's Voice: I never felt my heart beat so fast, I'm thinking of him first and of my self last, And how happy I want him to be, It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me Fievel's Voice: It's amazing someone in my life Just might be loving me I didn't know that I could feel this way Olivia's Voice: It's so crazy Something in my life, Is better than a dream, I didn't know that I could feel this way (Fire flies fly around) (with their lights shining bright) (Fievel catch some in his mouth) (suddenly) (Fire flies were around Olivia's neck) (to make a collar) (Fievel's smile glows) (like a smile) (Olivia giggles) (at Fievel, who grins) (Fievel sputters out the fire flies) (that fly away) (We run around the park try to catch fire flies) (and put them in a jar) Fievel's Voice: She make me warm and happy inside Olivia's Voice: He smiles, and I get dizzy and starry-eyed (Fire flies fly around) (with their lights shining bright) (Fievel catch some in his mouth) (suddenly) (Fire flies were around Olivia's neck) (to make a collar) (Fievel's smile glows) (like a smile) (Olivia giggles) (at Fievel, who grins) (Fievel sputters out the fire flies) (that fly away) (We run around the park try to catch fire flies) (and put them in a jar) Fievel's Voice: She make me warm and happy inside Olivia's Voice: He smiles, and I get dizzy and starry-eyed, All these feelings I have, Have me asking Without "All these feelings I have, Have me asking". Olivia's Voice: He smiles, and I get dizzy and starry-eyed Both's Voice: All these feelings I have Have me asking PPGs: Yay! (We came to Tony's Cafe) (from nearby) Olivia's Voice: Can this be love? Fievel's Voice: Can this be love? (Statler sees us) (and gasps) (Waldorf sees us too) (and gasps too) (Later then) (sometime) (Fievel and Olivia have spaghetti) (and eat it) Olivia's Voice: It's crazy Fievel's Voice: I can hardly speak Both's Voice: Whenever he/she says hi Fievel's Voice: I didn't know that I could feel Olivia's Voice: I never dreamed that I could feel, I... Both's Voice: Didn't know that I could feel This way Eds: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Kittens: Hooray! Narrator: A little later... (A little later) (We walked down the street) (causally) Olivia: Well, Nice neighborhood. Snob Hill. (they nod) Fievel: Hey, Bob never leave his door open. (sighs sadly) Bob: Come on, Bernard. (Bernard comes in) Fievel: Oh no. We gotta hide. (we hide) (They past by until Bernard sniffs something) (that he's never smelt before) (Fievel backs away) (worried) (Bird flies past us and past Bernard and Bianca) (who are stunned) Bernard: Darn. (frowns) Miss Bianca: Don't worry. We'll find him. I have faith in you. (Bernard nods) Bernard: I wish the old Bernard was back. (seems upset) Bob: (whistle) Bernard, Come on. We'll find Fievel tomorrow. (Bernard frowns) Olivia: Bernard's your father? Fievel: Yes, he is. (Olivia peeks through the window) (to see his parents) (They were heartbroken) (and depressed) Jack-Jack: Bad Fiev. (seems annoyed) Fievel: Never knew they miss me that much. Mikey Simon: Oh dear. Olivia: Can't believe they miss you that much. Can't believe you've got a family. Yes Man: That's right. Fievel: But you don't know what happen to me at that home. Lupin III: What happened? Fievel: But I'll give anything to have what Olivia has. Olivia: And I can give anything to have what Fievel has. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Fievel: Just one more test and I'll be a junkyard mouse and that's where I belong. Bernice: Oh no wonder. Olivia: No. You're not one of them. You belong in a family, Not in a junkyard. Just don't want that. Eric Duckman: Oh dear. Looks like an argument is going to begin. Ajax: It just doesn't matter. Cornfed: Can anything go wrong? Olivia: Let's go. (we set off) Narrator: The Next Day... (It was Independence Day) (the following morning) (Everyone celebrate) (and party) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) Griff: That's enough! Fine. I'm sure that Fievel wanted to be a wild mouse and Olivia wanted to be a house mouse, But she never allow Fievel's junkyard life during Independence Day?! Come on! Zoe: Settle down. Griff: You settle down! Vinnie: You do realize that Fievel and Olivia are a couple in love. Griff: Ha! Yeah, Right! But they'll be sorry to each other! Russell: Yar! By apologizing first. Narrator: Sorry (A parade was seen) (and passing by) (Darla was seen) (humming a tune) (Hen Wen walks along) (and hums a tune) Bob: I think we really need to keep searching. Queen of Hearts: Oh, nonsense! It's the Fourth of July. Time to have some fun. Helen: Queen, I don't think we're in the mood to celebrate. Queen of Hearts: It's okay. Fievel will be with us any moment now. (Jackal crawls through the bushes) (and sees the festival) (He sees Bernard and Bianca) (and gasps) Jackal: Just as I thought. Fievel, Come here. Fievel: I'm right here. Mojo: You see that family? Fievel: That family over there? Jackal: Yes. Mojo: All you need to do is rampage the picnic and steal away that chicken. Jackal: Got it? Olivia: Don't listen to them, Filly. They're insane. Daggett: Yeah. Listen to us instead. Jackal: Back off, Creeps! Norbert: How rude. Jackal: You wanna be wild and free, Right? Don't wanna be a house mouse? Fievel: Yeah. I do. (Fievel sneaks up to them) (and tries not to get seen) (Madame Mousey and Belladonna were about to get the chicken) (and trying to eat it) (Fievel pounces): BOO! (Mousey and Belladonna jump) Jack-Jack: Fievel's back! (they jump with joy) (Mousey and Belladonna jumped into Queen's arms) (and hugged her) Bob: Fievel! (A bowl landed on his head) (with a loud splat) (Fievel snatch the chicken and Bernard's trying to stop him) (from getting it) Bob: Come back here! Jack-Jack: Where he go? (looks around) Jackal: It's show time, Fellas! All: Hooray! (They charge) (and go to have fun) (They knock out other picnics) (to take food and drinks) Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Hey! Piloff: Incoming! Johnny Bravo: Sorry. Eds: Yahoo! (We ran past Nanny and Perdita) (who jumped) (Eeyore knocked down Nanny when running past her) Kittens: Yeehaw! (The wig landed on Roger) (who was blinded) Nanny: Oh! Gadget Boy: Let's party! (Hen Wen runs from the stray animals) (and hides for cover) (Darla was over by Hen and she was on her when Hen runs) (like a bullet) (Hen jumped into the lake) (with a splash!) (Stimpy hops across Darla and Hen Wen): Excuse me. Heading by. Ren: We're sorry. Darla: What the heck?! Dog: Hi ho diggity! (Cat screams) Cat: Dog! (Dumbo crashes into a tent) Timothy Q. Mouse: Look out, Dumbo! (CRASH) (Wilhelm scream) (Wesley sees this) (and gasps) (Fievel ran past Wesley and he fell over) (and crashed) Wesley: You stupid mouse! I'll never forget you for this! I'll lock you in the pound and I will! (jumps up and down) (Fievel hides and Bernard ran past him) (without noticing him) (Fievel ran out of the park and hides into the alley) (without getting spotted) Fievel: (pants) Phew. Slick move. I lost him. (chuckles) Bernard: Not really. (Fievel gasps) Fievel: Yikes! (Tries to open the gate) (and intends to escape) Bernard: Hold it, Champ. I want a talk with you. Fievel: I don't wanna go back home, You can't make me. (Fievel refuses) Bernard: I know. Relax. I want a talk. How you're doing out here? Fievel: It's great, Dad. The Junkyard Animals have taught me all the tricks. I go wherever I want, do whatever I please. No chains, no fences-- Bernard: No regret for stealing someone's lunch? Fievel: Not at all. Everything's going well fine. (It reminds him about Bernard's life) (suddenly) Fievel: That's how it is out here on the streets. But then, you know all about that, don't you? You make the rules, Dad, but you didn't have to follow them when you were my age. Is that why you didn't tell me you were a street mouse? Bernard: I don't want that life for you, Cause I found something better. I found love. Jackal: Oh, how beautiful. Bernard: I see you haven't changed. Jackal: So here we are again. It's just like old times... before you turned your back on everything... that makes a mouse a mouse. Fievel: They said you walked out on Mojo. Bernard: When I met your mom... Mojo: You ditched me! Bernard: I feel in love! Mojo: You made your choice! Now it's his turn to choose. Come on, Fiev. Bernard: Come home, my boy. Jackal: You hear that? Daddy's telling you what to do again. Bernard: You don't belong here. Jackal: And he's leaning back to a life on a chain. Bernard: Don't listen to him. Olivia: Fievel. Bernard: Fievel! Merl: Fiev. Pickle: Filly. Bradley: Fiev. Gull: Fievel. Mojo: Filly! Dan Danger: Fievel! Jackal: He's got a choice. Debbie: Either come here with us. Bernard: He doesn't have a choice and I know what's best for him! Ruthie: He must decide! Fievel: I guess I have no other choice. Bernard: What? Fievel: But to listen to both of you. Jackal: Uh... Fievel: I'm not like you, Pop and I know what's best for you! I am a junkyard mouse! (Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. He's now a junkyard mouse. Jackal: Ha ha. That's what I want to hear. Eeyore: Could be worse. (Bernard sighs sadly and Olivia does it too) (to join Fievel) Bernard: Well, Guess you need to learn things on your own. Our door is always open. Eeyore: See? Jackal: What a pity. You can't teach a dog new tricks. Darby: I can't believe this. (Bernard leaves) Christopher Robin: This is not fair. Jackal: Fievel, There's one thing I should do. (Pulls the collar off of Fievel) You did it, Kid! You're on top of the world! Jackal and Mojo: A junkyard mouse! Tigger: Yikes! (Andrew facepalm) Andrew: D'oh! Fievel: I'm a junkyard mouse? Yes. I am. Harry: I was afraid of this. Pepe: That's right, You're new to the gang now. Amy Fourpaws: Oh dear. Stephen Squirrelsky: What a disgrace! Sandy: Something was to be done. (Later, We head back to the junkyard) Earl: Now we're at the junkyard. Fievel: Hurray! I'm a junkyard mouse! Stinky: Here we go again. (Others howl) (loudly) (Fievel had fun) (with his buddies) (Stephen and Olivia looked at Fievel firmly) Fievel: Oh, Hi Olivia and Steph. Olivia: What would you do such a bad thing like that to your own pop? Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe it, Filly. You really disgrace your family, You oughta be ashamed of yourself. Sandy: Yeah. For what you've done. That was cruel and evil. Slappy: You can't be a part of this junkyard. You don't belong here. Skippy: You belong in your family now. Fievel: No. I can't. Robert: Yes, you can, chicken mouse. Tanya: What?! What did you call him? Robert: Uh nothing? Tallulah: You know the law. Never ever call him that bad name again. He is our friend! Robert: Yes, Sweetie. He is our friend. I-I... Well, I only mentioned them to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Monica: Well, good. You know the rules. Tallulah: Look you can't be this way forever. Charlie Chipmunk: She's right. Fievel: But I mean it. This is everything that I've ever dreamed of. Reader Rabbit: And of what you've asked for? Sandy: Dreamed of what? (Kicks down some barrels) This? Math Rabbit: Oops. (Fievel gasps) Tally Cat: Now you've done it, Sandy. Sandy: You've got a family that loves you and have a home. Mat the Mouse: Yeah. It's true. Stephen Squirrelsky: Fievel, You're not a junkyard mouse. You're a house mouse. You... Are... A FAMILY! Sandy: He's right. Fievel: For how much longer? One more rule and I am grounded! How will that make you feel? Wallace: That would make us feel terrible. Jackal: Oh yeah. Let me guess. You're kind and good, And gentle? You want to go back as a house mousey? Mario: He sure does want to be a house mouse. Fievel: No. Luigi: You're lying, Filly? Jackal: Well, You know how much I feel about house animals. Peach: What do you mean like? Ellie: Stop that right now! Olivia's the one who wants to be a house mouse, Not Fievel! Daisy: Now, Ellie, what did we tell you? (The Graffiction gasps) Rosalina: Oh my. (Olivia looks at us firmly) Toad: Oh dear. Mojo: Is that true, Olivia? Olivia: I don't think a family's so bad. Mojo: You hear that? She wants to be a house mouse. Gonzo: Gonna wear ribbons. Jackal: I thought so, You're no junkyard mouse, You're just a disgrace for betraying us junkyard animals. Toadette: You crazy two faced son of a jackal! Olivia: You're right, I'm not. And I'm not your girl at all. I think you belong here anyway. (Runs away) (Yoshi gasps) Jackal: Who needs her anyway? (Birdo gulps) (Fievel goes after) (Olivia and tries to stop her) Narrator: Later... (Later) Fievel: Olivia? Olivia? Olivia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Olivia, Where are you? (looks around) Jackal: Would you look at that? He's looking for Olivia. So sad. Cream: It's so terrible. (They see Wesley coming) Dizzy: Oh no! It's Wesley! Jackal: Got an idea. (tosses Pepe in the street) Pepe: Ow! Wesley: Huh? You're not getting away, Shrimpy! (Pepe gasps) (He flees) (to escape) (Wesley drives after him) (and tries to catch him) (Jackal pulls Pepe in) Wesley: What the... Gone? (seems puzzled) (Sees Fievel) (and gasps) Wesley: Aha. (Sneaks up to him) (and tries to catch him) Fievel: I can't believe it, I really made a fool of myself. (feels down) (Looks back and gasps) (and tries to flee) Wesley: Come here you rodent! (Fievel escapes) (He kept running) (to get away) (But Fievel crashes) (into a wall) (He gets tangled up) (in ropes) Fievel: Mojo, Jackal. (calls for help) (Jackal and Mojo refuses) (and turns on him) (They leave even Pepe sighs and leaves too) (feeling sorry for Filly) (Wesley catches Fievel): Gotcha! Well, Look at here. No collar. (Tosses him into the truck) Wait until the pound takes care of you. (snickers) (Drives off) (and is gone) Fievel: Dad was right, Jackal and Mojo's nothing but trouble. I wanna go home. (tries to escape) (Song plays) Fievel's voice: Always there, To warm you in the winter. Always there, With shelter from the rain. Always there, To catch you when you're falling. Always there to stand you up again. Family... (worries too much) Olivia's voice: By your side. In seconds if you ask it, Arms out wide, To welcome you to stay. Near enough, To listen to your heart's song. Always there to help you on your way. Family. (feels depressed so much) Fievel's voice: Family. (feels unhappy) Bernard's voice: What is a family? Caring and devoted hearts (seems heartbroken) Bianca's voice: With endless love to share Both's voice: Love that will follow you everywhere (seems upset) Fievel's voice: Always there To welcome you in winter (frowns) Olivia's voice: What is a family? (feels upset) Bernard's voice: Arms out wide, To welcome you to stay. (seems sad) Fievel's voice: Right by your side (sings more) Fievel's voice: Right by your side Olivia's voice: Near enough Both's voice: To listen to your heart's song All: Always there to help you on your way Olivia's voice: Always there All: Family Bianca's voice: Family All: Family (Song ends) (and stops) (Olivia sees Fievel and gasps) (and goes to save him) Fievel: Olivia. Olivia: Fievel! Fievel: Get outta here. They'll catch you too. Olivia: Don't worry. It's all under control. (Olivia runs to get help) (from the others) (Fievel was taken into the pound) (and locked up) (Meerkats watches this) (with confusion) Nuka: (laughs) Looks like you've got put into the wrong cell. (snickers) Fievel: (gasps) Oh boy. (sighs sadly) (Sees Shere Khan) (and gasps) Shere Khan: Huh? You again! Fievel: Oh my! Now I'm in trouble. (Shere Khan charges but he was on a chain collar) Fievel: Too bad you've got yourself chained up and stuck. (laughs) (Meanwhile, With us) (however) Olivia: Guys! Guys! Monica: Now what's happened, Olivia? Olivia: I found him, You gotta help him! Bernard: Where is he? Karen: Oh mutton chops. Olivia: He's in the pound. Ernest: Sacre bleu! (We go to save him) Paw: Don't worry, Filly. We're on our way. (Shere Khan tries to break loose) (but is not strong enough) Jiminy: Hope we're not too late. Judy: Yes, and fast. (Fireworks BANGS) Nick: Before things get any worse. (Chains were about to snap) (loose) Fievel: AH! (covers his eyes and backs away) (We came in) LPS characters: CHARGE!! HTF Characters: Now we put some blow! (We battle Shere Khan) (and save Fievel) Bernard: Paws off my boy! (we attack) Shere Khan: Stay out of this, You mangy fools! Maw: Nah! Nah! Miss us a while you do! Elvis: Yeah! Pull his blinking whiskers! Woody: He sure is a real pussycat, Buzz! (BASH, Bernard bumps into the wall) Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Shere Khan! Fievel: Hey! Paws off my pop! (Pounces and bites Shere Khan's tail) Shere Khan: (Vader's voice) Oh! (Shere wags his tail) Shere Khan: (Vader's voice) Aah! (WHOOSH, Fievel got knocked out after crashes into the wall) Wallace: Oh heck! (Ellie ties a burning stick on his tail) Julie: This can fool him. Cow: Look behind you, Chump. Chicken: See what's on you? (Shere Khan looks back) (and gasps) (He runs around) (and tries to get it off) (We ran out of the cell and close the door on him) (and locks him up) (Shere Khan bumps into it) (and can't get out) (He got knocked out) (and slept) Robert: There. Fanboy: That'll hold him. Tyler: Fievel? Ryan: Are you okay? Nuka: (chuckles) He broked his bones! He broken his bones! Ian: Yeah. Good one, Nuka. Alvin: Wake up, Fiev. Einstein: Filly? (Fievel gets up) Stanz: He's okay. Fievel: Guys, You did it. Slick move. Danny (Cuties (band)): You're alive. Bernard: Okay, Let's go. Wonder Mouse Girl: No time to lose. (Wesley came in) (to see what was wrong) Wesley: So, The rodent that got away. (sneers) (BITE, Wesley screams in Spongebob's voice) (rubs his butt) Wesley: Let go! Get off! It hurts! Ah! Ah! Get off! (He crashes into the wall, Wilhelm scream) Oy. Aren't the fireworks lovely today? (sighs and got knocked out) (and fall asleep) Fievel: Olivia. Olivia: Fievel. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now let's back. Sandy: Right away. Nuka: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ! What about me? Your old pal, right? Oh, come on! (We leave the pound) Nuka: After I stood by you see all through that fight? Hey, come back here! What, are you walking away from me? Twins: Shut up, Feline! Buck: Enough of that! (We walked along) (home) Fievel: Pop, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away. Bernard: Whirlwind, maybe I was also being a little too tough on you. I don't see any harm in the two of us going down to the river once in a while to bay at the moon, what do you say? Fievel: Really? You and me? Bernard: Your old man's still got a few good howls left in him. Plus your love interest, Olivia. Dawson: I think I found him. (sniffs) I really found him. Basil: Ach! You found nothing! Again! So far, you've found 6 cats, 3 gophers, 2 rabbits... Fievel: Easy on him, Basil. Basil: No, I'll not go easy on him, Filly! 5 flying pigs, a wildebeest-- (He gasps) Basil: Filly?! Dawson: (sniffs) My gosh. It is Fiev. Toulouse: It sure is. Berlioz: So what? Marie: We found him at the pound and helped him escape. Pikachu: Pikachu. Eevee: Eevee. Bernard: Ready to go home, Filly? (Fievel nods) Fievel: But first, There's something I gotta do. Floral: What could that be? (We head back to the junkyard) Shag Rugg: Back to the junkyard to get our friends! Jackal: If my eyes are stuck, It's Fievel who escape the pound. Mojo: Yeah. Thanks to his best buddies. Fievel: No thanks to you dummies. Jackal: Who you calling dummies, Dummy? Donkey Kong: That's right. We're talking to you. Yin: I knew you turned your back on Fievel and made the pound capture him! Yang: And almost made him a slave! Jackal: Aw, Come off it. You know our motto. Bunnie: And what's that supposed to even mean? Fievel: You can't keep your motto. (Gets back his collar) But not this. I'm going home. No more wildness. Speckle: So you're better off without Filly and his love, Olivia. Fievel: So long, Jackal and Mojo. (launches a boot at them who ducked as it hit a board) Reba: Try that on for size. Jackal: Ha! Hey, You miss, Dumb ole Fievel! Robbie: And what's that then? Jackal and Mojo: Huh? (The junk pile fell on them, Wilhelm scream) Luna: Gotcha that time. Darnell: Thunk. Fluffy: All too easy. Bernard: Ha ha. That's my boy. Tiff: Good work. Fievel: Let's head home now. Tuff: Right away. Jackal: Hey, Come back here! You're gonna be sorry! You're nothing but a house mouse! Kirby: Kirby! (We leave) Doug: Let's go home now. Jackal: (tries tugging) We're stuck. Patti: That's right. Mojo: Hey, Can somebody land a hand here? Mr. Dink: Nice try. Marian: I think a home sounds nice. Al & Moo: Correct. Fozzie: Lots of hugs and kisses. Larry 3000: So sweet. Jackal: Hey, Where you going? You're not coming back here if you be this way. Otto: You'll never take us alive! Pepe: Bye bye, Two stuckers. Like as you say, Beautiful. Rodney: Lovely. (We leave already) Cappy: Now to enjoy the fireworks. Jackal: Doggone it! And a bigger doggone it! Mojo: We'll break free and get you for this! Jackal: Come our trouble is not our trouble. Mojo: Not yet anyway. Jackal: ARUGH!!!! Mojo: Curses! Narrator: Later... (later) (We came back home) (at last) Bob: What's going on out here. Helen: And who's there. Jack-Jack: Filly! Filly's back! Maggie Lee: Yes, we are. (Bianca hugs and smooches Fievel) Ben the Fox: Aw... Jack-Jack: Filly! Jack Jackalope: See? Bob: Fievel, It's great to have you back home. (sniffs) Whew! Reek. You need a bath. But we'll worry about that later. Good job, Bernard. Oinky Doinky: Thanks to us. (Olivia was about to walk away) Mr. Blue Jay: Hey, don't leave, Olivia. Helen: Oh, Look. They've got another friend. Fender: Correct. And her name is Olivia. Piggley: Unfortunately, He doesn't have a family. Dannan: And needs one. Ferny: Do you think you can adopt her into this family? Piggley: Please? Bob: Oh no. 7's too much. (We look at him firmly) Oh no, No, No, Not that look. We can't. Rusty: Bob. Dannan: But she's Fievel's love interest. Rocky: If you don't, Fievel will run wild and free again. Andrina: So please let her join the family. Bob: Ooooh. Fine. You win. Welcome to the family, Olivia. Ferny: Much better. Jack-Jack: Olivia! Katrina: We've done it. (Olivia was new in the family) Kittens: Hooray! (Fievel was in a bath) All: In our small, little, not too big Little, homey, nice, little Quaint, little, Always friendly Old New England town Welcome, Welcome, Welcome.... Welcome! Lupin III and Gang: Well done! (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) The End. That's all folks. (Credits play) (and stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Next time. As long as it's trains and boats spoofs with video game spoofs that we'll get used to, that is. (They wink) (and wave) (Tanya, Tallulah, and Monica Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts